( Part 1 ) I'll protect you
by Dollyn Pirewolves
Summary: Barbarian King đã hứa với Archer Queen là sẽ luôn bảo vệ cô dù có chuyện gì xảy ra
1. Chapter 1

Lại một trận nữa thua...

Archer Queen chán nản ngồi phịch xuống đất, trong lòng tràn trề nỗi thất vọng. Đây là lần thứ hai trong ngày làng bại trận. Nàng thở dài

Đã từ khi nào ham muốn chiến thắng đã không còn trong tâm trí nàng nữa. Trong suy nghĩ của Nữ hoàng giờ chỉ còn lại cảm giác chán nản trước mỗi trận đấu sắp diễn ra. Nàng sẽ chẳng bao giờ bước ra chiến đấu nếu như không có sự nài nỉ của mọi người và trưởng làng

Nữ hoàng luôn mệt mỏi sau mỗi lần thua cuộc. Không phải vì nàng sẽ bị mất danh dự, chỉ là vì nàng sẽ phải chuyển nơi ở thêm một lần nữa

Tất cả các quân lính đều không có chỗ ở nào khác ngoài trại buôn lính, họ chỉ ở làng nếu có chủ làng chịu mua và chăm sóc họ hoặc gửi họ đi giữ làng của người cùng Clan. Nếu họ thua cuộc, chủ làng sẽ trả họ về trại để đổi lấy lính khác, chỉ có một số trường hợp chủ làng giữ họ lại nhưng rất hiếm khi gặp được ai tốt như vậy

Nữ hoàng còn nhớ như in lần đầu tiên được dẫn về làng, lúc ấy nàng chỉ là một tân binh, tất cả mọi thứ đối với nàng lúc ấy đều rất xa lạ. Lúc ấy nàng đã rất tự hào vì đã được trưởng làng giao cho nhiêm vụ phòng thủ trên không. Nàng luôn sung sức trước mỗi trận đấu, nỏ cầm chắc trên tay luôn trong tư thế sẵn sàng, chỉ cần trưởng làng ra lệnh, nàng sẽ xông pha ngay lập tức

Nhưng, muốn đánh bại đối thủ đâu phải dễ. Archer Queen đã bị kẻ thù đánh bại ngay từ trận đánh đầu tiên. Đơn giản là vì nàng chưa có kinh nghiệm, vậy nên người chủ làng ấy cho nàng thêm cơ hội rèn luyện. Vì làng mình và cũng vì danh dự, nàng luyện tập ngày đêm, thậm chí trưởng làng còn thường xuyên nâng cấp chiến thuật cho nàng, thế nhưng, kết quả chỉ khá hơn một chút, nàng vẫn bị hạ một cách dễ dàng

Sau một thời gian dài rèn luyện cho Nữ hoàng mà không thấy tiến triển, chủ làng liền đưa trả nàng lại cho trại buôn lính, không những vậy còn tàn nhẫn nói thêm: " Tại sao các người lại có thể cho tôi một quân vừa tốn dầu vừa vô dụng thế hả? Thật uổng số dầu tôi bỏ ra để nâng cấp!"

Vị trưởng làng ấy đâu biết rằng, lời nói đó đã tác động đến Archer Queen như thế nào. Nàng thất vọng, suy sụp vô cùng. Anh ta có thể nói nàng như vậy ư? Bao lâu nay nàng đã cố gắng hết sức chỉ để làm anh ta hài lòng, vậy mà...

Kể từ đó, động lực của Nữ hoàng giảm đi rất nhiều Và trải qua thêm nhiều lần chuyển nơi ở, nhiều lần nghe những câu nói cay nghiệt và chỉ trích, nàng hoàn toàn mất ham muốn chiến thắng, hóa ra vị trưởng làng nào cũng tin rằng nàng sẽ giúp họ chiến thắng và cứ thế ỷ lại, cuối cùng thua cuộc rồi thì lại trách cứ

Những chuyện ấy xảy ra cũng đã lâu rồi, nàng không muốn nhớ nữa, bây giờ là hiện tại...

Có lẽ...bây giờ nàng cũng sắp phải đi nữa rồi

\- Nữ hoàng! Nữ hoàng! - Tiếng gọi lớn làm nàng giật mình, dứt khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, nàng quay sang nhìn,là vị trưởng làng, nói - Trưởng làng, tôi xin lỗi vì đã không thể bảo vệ làng...

\- Không sao, không sao đâu! - Trưởng làng ngắt lời, nhìn ngôi làng đổ nát - Bậy giờ trời cũng sắp tối rồi, mà làng lại chưa sửa xong, hay cô kiếm chỗ nào đó ngủ tạm nhé, ngày mai tôi sẽ nói cô cái này...

\- Vâng ạ - Archer Queen nói một cách máy móc rồi bước lên đồi, kiếm một cái cây và nằm nghỉ dưới đó. Nàng không hề tò mò về cái mà trưởng làng định nói, bởi lẽ, nàng đã biết trước rồi

Sáng hôm sau, nàng xuống làng và gặp vị trưởng làng để nghe "cái mà anh ta muốn nói". Đúng như cô nghĩ, anh ta muốn gửi trả cô về trại buôn lính

\- Cho tôi xin lỗi nhé, chỉ tại tôi không đủ trình độ...- Anh ta ngập ngừng giải thích

Nữ hoàng không quan tâm đến lời anh ta, dù sao câu này nàng cũng đã nghe nhiều lần lắm rồi

Thế nhưng, anh ta cứ nhì nhằng mãi, nàng buộc phải nói:

\- Vâng, không sao đâu ạ

Rồi nàng quay lưng lại, đi thẳng đến trại buôn lính. Trước khi đi, nàng quay lại nhìn vị trưởng làng còn đang bối rối, hỏi:

\- Chúng ta đi chứ?

Anh ta vội gật đầu rồi nhanh chóng chạy theo

 _"Cuối cùng mình lại phải chuyển nơi ở thêm một lần nữa"_

Nàng biết mà, ngày này thế nào cũng sẽ đến

 _"Mong rằng đây là lần cuối cùng mình phải về làng"_


	2. Chapter 2

Archer Queen trở lại trại buôn lính và tự nhủ rằng sẽ không bao giờ về làng của ai nữa, nàng đã mệt mỏi lắm rồi. Tất cả những gì nàng muốn có là sự quan tâm, chăm sóc của trưởng làng chứ không phải vụ lợi. Họ chỉ biết cho bản thân mình chứ không hề nghĩ đến người khác, chỉ cần thấy quân yếu là bỏ. Vậy nên Nữ hoàng không muốn ai mua mình về nữa, nàng muốn được yên! Bao lâu nay nàng đã mệt mỏi và chịu áp lực nhiều lắm rồi!

Nàng nói điều đó với chủ trại, ngài chủ trại bảo:

\- Sao cô lại nói thế? Đừng vội bỏ cuộc! Chắc chắn cô sẽ tìm được chủ làng tốt bụng mà!

\- Không, không đâu thưa ngài - Nàng lắc đầu - Tôi nghĩ sẽ chẳng ai chịu mua tôi về đâu

\- Archer Queen... - Ngài chủ trại nhẹ giọng - Cô phải nhớ rằng tôi không thể để các quân lính trong trại mình mà không bán...

\- Vậy thì... - Nàng nhìn thẳng vào mắt chủ trại - Xin ngài cho phép tôi rời trại

Vị chủ làng sửng sốt:

\- Hả? Cái gì?! - Ông gọi với theo bóng dáng Archer Queen dần khuất sau rặng cây - Nữ hoàng! Khoan đã! Đừng đi! Tôi sẽ cố gắng tìm cho cô trưởng làng vừa ý mà!

Trong giây phút đó, đôi chân của nàng dường như khựng lại. Nàng đứng lại, đứng im nhưng mắt không nhìn vị trưởng làng mà lảng sang nơi khác. Nàng đang suy nghĩ

\- Cô có thể ở lại! - Chủ trại nói lớn - Tôi sẽ cố gắng tìm cho được, tôi hứa mà! Cô không thể đi một mình như vậy, nguy hiểm lắm!

Bây giờ ngài chủ trại mới thấy nàng quay lại nhìn, nhưng có lẽ vì khoảng cách khá xa nên ông không nhìn thấy đôi mắt tím xinh đẹp của nàng đang ánh lên niềm vui khó tả. Nàng tiến lại gần chủ trại, nhưng mãi mới nói lên lời:

\- Tôi ... tôi cảm ơn ngài

Chủ trại nghe thế liền cười tươi rói, thật tình ông cũng không muốn bất kỳ lính nào bỏ trại cả

Kể từ lúc đó, chẳng có ai đến rước Archer Queen về nữa cả, đơn giản là vì họ đã bị ông chủ trại khéo léo đuổi đi rồi

Nữ hoàng đã từng nghĩ rằng chẳng có trưởng làng nào tốt hết, vì vậy nàng không thèm chờ đợi mà dành thời gian cho việc xả hơi, xả những mệt mỏi bao thời gian qua đã đè nặng lên nàng. Nàng đâu có biết, tất cả mọi chuyện chỉ mới khởi đầu... Nàng đâu biết rằng, trên đời này vẫn còn người tốt

Sáng hôm đó, Archer Queen dậy sớm hơn mọi khi, vì nàng nghe thấy trong phòng khách có tiếng nói chuyện. Theo thói quen cũ, nàng bước ra phòng khách nghe ngóng, hóa ra là vị chủ trại đang nói chuyện với khách

Nàng ngạc nhiên: Thường thì chủ trại nói chuyện rất ngắn gọn, 1 là bán, 2 là đuổi về, thế mà hôm nay ống ấy lại nhì nhằng thật lâu:

\- Đi mà, chủ trại, tôi thật sự cần gấp đấy! - Có một vị khách đang nài nỉ chủ trại cái gì đó

\- Xin lỗi cô, nhưng tôi không thể bán cô ấy cho cô... - _Trưởng làng là nữ sao?_

\- Tại sao chứ? Tôi hứa sẽ chăm sóc cô ấy thật tốt mà, tôi đã bao giờ ngược đãi ai đâu?- Vị trưởng làng ngồi đối diện kia hỏi, cố phần hơi khó chịu

\- Nhưng tôi phải hỏi ý cô ấy cái đã, đâu thể tự tiện quyết định được! - Vị chủ trại cũng đã bắt đầu bực mình

\- Được rồi, được rồi, nếu cô ấy không chịu thì cũng không sao- Trưởng làng nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy, mỉm cười nói tiếp - Ngày mai tôi đến mời ngài ghé làng thăm thú nữa nhé, dù sao tôi cũng muốn xin chút kinh nghiệm từ ngài, còn bây giờ thì tôi xin phép

\- Ừ,ừ vậy nhé! - Chủ trại vội gật đầu rồi tiễn nhanh cô ấy ra cửa, cùng lúc ấy nàng bước ra

\- Đã có chuyện gì vậy, chủ trại? - Nàng hỏi

\- À, đấy là...bạn cũ của tôi, cô ấy định đến mua một Archer Queen, nhưng trong trại cô ấy chỉ thích mỗi cô thôi, tôi có nói cỡ nào cũng không chịu chọn người khác - Ông ta bối rối giải thích - Mà tôi thấy cô ấy cũng là một trưởng làng tốt đấy, cô nghĩ sao...

\- Không - Cô kiên quyết nói

\- Ớ? Archer Queen? Sao cô lại... - Ông chủ trại chưng hửng, ngơ ngác

\- Chẳng phải tôi đã nói rồi sao? Tôi không thích những người thiếu chín chắn và không có kinh nghiệm - Nàng nói, giọng lạnh tanh

Chủ trại tiu nghỉu, gương mặt có chút thất vọng, nhưng rồi ông nói:

\- Không sao! Để tôi nói cô ấy...

Archer Queen sau khi nhìn thấy thái độ của ông thì có chút hối hận, dù sao cô cũng là lính do ông nuôi dưỡng và rèn luyện, đã vậy còn có đặc quyền chọn trưởng làng cho mình, vậy mà nàng lại nói với ông như thế

Tối hôm đó, nàng không ngủ được, nàng vẫn còn cảm giác áy náy

Nữ hoàng quyết định đi gặp chủ trại, không phải để xuống làng, nàng muốn xin lỗi ông ấy, dù là Nữ hoàng đi chăng nữa thì cũng là lính của ông, chịu sự điều khiển của ông, vì vậy, nàng phải gặp ông đễ xin lỗi vì hành động của mình

Chủ trại không có ở trong phòng, ông đang đứng ngoài trời, bộ dạng như đang suy nghĩ điều gì đó, nàng định gọi ông nhưng lại không nói nên lời, nàng còn ngại

Nhưng thật hay, chủ trại đã phát hiện ra sự có mặt của nàng, ông nhẹ nhàng nói, vẫy vẫy tay:

\- Lại đây, Archer Queen...

Nàng chậm rãi tiến lại gần, trong lòng có chút sợ sệt, ông ấy có gì đó hơi kì lạ

Khi thấy nàng đến chỗ ông nhưng e dè lùi lại, ông khẽ cười:

\- Tôi không giận cô đâu, đừng như vậy, cô mất đi dũng khí hằng ngày rồi đấy

Rồi ông ngước nhìn lên trời, gương mặt tiếp tục trầm tư, ông nói:

\- Vị trưởng làng hồi sáng, cô ấy không như cô nghĩ đâu...

Nàng ngạc nhiên nhìn ông

\- Cô ấy.. chậc, phải nói sao nhỉ? Ừm, cô ấy rất giỏi và tốt bụng, nhưng đôi khi lại hơi hậu đậu một chút, nhưng điều tuyệt vời nhất của cô ấy không phải là vậy - Nói tới đây, ông mỉm cười, nhìn sang Archer Queen - Cô ấy không bao giờ đem quân của mình đi đổi, cho dù người đó có thất bại, cô ấy cũng không mang đi đổi mà sẽ giữ lại luyện cho ra trận tiếp, vì cô ấy rất yêu các quân lính của mình

Nàng lập tức nhìn ông, gương mặt hơi sáng lên

\- Sao? thấy thích rồi hả? - Ông cười, giọng trêu chọc

\- A..tôi, tôi... - Nàng bối rối, không biết phải nói sao

\- Thôi được rồi được rồi! - Ông bật cười lớn - Ngày mai cô ấy lại đến nữa đó, để mai tôi dẫn cô về làng cô ấy xem cái đã, rồi sau đó hãy quyết định sau

Nữ hoàng nhìn ông, trong lòng gợi lên cảm xúc khó tả, nàng cảm thấy...có lẽ trên đời này sẽ không có ai yêu thương và tận tình với quân lính của mình như ông chủ trại, không biết cô gái trưởng làng kia ra sao, nhưng đối với nàng thì chủ trại luôn là người tuyệt vời nhất


	3. Chapter 3

Hôm sau, chủ trại đưa Archer Queen xuống làng của cô gái kia. Lúc đầu, Nữ hoàng chẳng có chút ấn tượng gì về cô gái trưởng làng kia ngoài sự hiền lành của cô ta cả. Nhưng rồi đến khi đến trước làng, nàng mới cảm thấy sự gần gũi của nó. Không khí ở đây chẳng khác gì mấy so với trại buôn lính. Nàng nhìn xung quanh, những khẩu pháo oai vệ được trang trí bằng những phụ kiện khiến chúng cực kỳ gần gũi. Các trại lính tỏa ra mùi thịt rừng thơm phức, còn các trại luyện lính thì luôn sáng đèn. Căn nhà chính được đặt ngay trung tâm của làng như một trái tim và được bảo vệ bởi hàng phòng thủ kiên cố. Nhưng đó không phải những thứ làm nàng cảm thấy gần gũi, thứ gần gũi nhất là con người ở đây. Họ không giống những người ở làng khác chỉ biết lo cho mình, tất cả mọi người, dân làng lẫn quân lính, đều quan tâm, giúp đỡ nhau: Những anh chàng Wizard ân cần truyền dạy kinh nghiệm cho cô nàng Witch, đôi lúc lại thêm vài câu vui đùa, cậu Barbarian hì hụi băng bó vết thương cho cô bé Archer, thỉnh thoảng lại sơ ý làm cô la oai oái, thế mà cuối cùng vẫn được thưởng cho cái hôn vào má làm ngượng chín cả mặt. Các cô gái dân làng luôn động viên các anh thợ mộc và luôn vỗ vỗ tay khích lệ. Archer Queen rất ấn tượng với ngôi làng này, nó không giống như một ngôi làng chuẩn bị giao chiến mà lại y hệt như một ngôi nhà êm ấm và những binh lính chính là anh em trong cùng một gia đình.

Chợt, có một cô bé Archer tiến đến gần nàng, hớn hở:

\- Woa, chị là lính mới sao?

Có lẽ vì cô nói hơi lớn nên tất cả mọi người trong làng đều nghe thấy được, mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn về phía nàng. Có vài Archer còn hiếu kì chạy tới xem nhưng bị Barbarian giữ lại. Những hành động đó làm Archer Queen bối rối, may là có ông chủ trại lính nói hộ:

\- Chúng tôi chỉ đến tham quan thôi, hiện Archer Queen vẫn chưa muốn về làng ai hết

Archer nghe thấy thế thì buồn tiu nghỉu:

\- Ôi chán thế, em cứ tưởng làng mình sắp có một mĩ nhân

Chủ trại bật cười, vuốt mái tóc màu tím của cô bé, ông nói:

\- Nhóc thế này cũng gọi là xinh rồi mà, sau này cũng sẽ thành mĩ nhân thôi

Archer nghe thế liền cười tít mắt, rồi cô rướn người lên để kéo tay ông:

\- Chú , chú ở lại chơi với tụi em đi, trưởng làng bận việc nên ra ngoài rồi, còn lâu lắm mới về cơ

Ông vui vẻ cúi xuống định nhấc cô bé lên, nhưng ông chưa kịp làm gì thì cái cậu Barbarian lúc nãy đã phi đến kéo Archer đi mất, không quên ném lại ông ánh nhìn cảnh giác, rồi quay lại "nhắc nhở" Archer đủ thứ

Archer Queen phải cố lắm mới nhịn được cười. Nàng chưa bao giờ thấy Barbarian nào chín chắn đến vậy, thật sự là rất buồn cười

Chợt, một người dân làng reo lên:

\- Trưởng làng, trưởng làng về rồi!

Nàng quay lại nhìn, đúng rồi, đó chính là cô gái đã đến trại lính ngày hôm qua. Cô bé Archer bị kéo đi lúc nãy lập tức đẩy Barbarian ra rồi chạy lại chỗ cô gái trưởng làng, được nựng mấy cái vào má, cô hớn hở nói:

\- Trưởng làng, hôm nay chúng ta có khách đến thăm ạ! Có một chú rất dễ thương với một chị xinh đẹp lắm!

Trưởng làng vừa nghe đã đoán được ngay "những vị khách", cô mỉm cười bảo Archer cứ đi chơi thoải mái, rồi vui vẻ mời 2 vị khách vào trong (Và, lẽ đương nhiên, sau khi trưởng làng vừa quay lưng đi là Archer lại bị Barbarian "thuyết giảng" tiếp vì cái tội... lanh chanh)

Vào trong nhà ngồi, ông chủ trại mới hỏi trưởng làng:

\- Nhìn là biết cô vừa mới đi lang thang đâu đó, sao, có lấy được "chiến lợi phẩm" không?

Trưởng làng tiu nghỉu trả lời:

\- Hoàn toàn không, ôi trời, dạo này tôi tệ quá

Rồi cô kể ra những thất bại của mình với gương mặt bức xúc. Chủ trại tìm cách an ủi và chỉ thêm kinh nghiệm cho cô, trong lúc đó ông bảo Archer Queen có thể đi chơi bất kì nơi nào cũng được, vì ông biết nàng không thích nghe mấy chuyện này, với lại có vẻ nàng cũng bắt đầu thích nơi này rồi, phải đi tham quan chứ. Và dĩ nhiên là Archer Queen đi ngay, nàng không muốn nghe lại mấy chuyện đó nữa

Archer Queen đi tham quan khắp nơi, chỗ nào nhìn cũng đẹp hết. Nhưng lại có một nơi rất đặc biệt, nhìn nó rất giống chỗ ở của nàng khi còn ở làng

\- Hẳn đây là chỗ của một anh hùng nào đó - Nàng nghĩ - Nhưng nhìn nó không giống chỗ của nàng cho lắm, nó trông khá là đáng sợ như có ý hù dọa những người xung quanh, không cho lại gần, nhưng nàng không sợ. Nàng bước đến gần cái nơi kì lạ ấy để quan sát kĩ hơn, nhưng sự tò mò khiến nàng không kiềm được, nàng cúi xuống chạm vào nó. Chợt, có một tiếng nói vang lên ngay sau lưng nàng, giọng đầy nghe thật đáng sợ:

\- Lại một tên trộm nữa mò đến sao? Mau về nhà trước khi ta cho ngươi một trận!

Nàng giật mình quay lại, một người vô cùng to lớn đang đứng ngay trước mặt nàng, tay cầm thanh kiếm lớn. Nàng vội nói:

\- Không, không phải, tôi chỉ... Á!

Không để nàng nói hết câu, người kia lập tức vung kiếm lên định đánh, theo phản xạ, nàng né sang một bên, nhưng xung quanh chỉ toàn là tường vách, mà người đó lại đứng chắn hết đường đi, nàng không biết chạy đi đâu hết. Nàng nhìn thanh kiếm đã xuống gần sát mình, không còn đường nào khác, nàng theo phản ứng ngồi thụp xuống, cuối đầu lấy tay ôm mặt, nhưng... Nàng lại không nghe thấy động tĩnh gì nữa, cũng không cảm thấy đau, nàng hé mắt nhìn ra, thấy người đó đã buông kiếm xuống và mặt đang cúi gần nàng như đang xem xét gì đó, nàng vội quay mặt đi, nhưng người đó lập tức giữ cằm nàng lại và hơi nhíu mày hỏi:

\- Nhìn ngươi không giống cô ta cho lắm... Ngươi không đến ăn trộm à?

\- Không, không - Nàng vội lắc đầu - Tôi chỉ là khách thôi

Người đó nghe xong, suy nghĩ một lát rồi bật cười lớn:

\- Ồ, hóa ra đây là người mà trưởng làng đã nhắc đến mãi đây sao?

Nàng ngạc nhiên:

\- Ngài biết tôi sao?

Người đó gật đầu:

\- Đương nhiên rồi, ngày nào cô ấy chẳng nhắc đến cô, à, khoan. Tôi là Barbarian King, rất vui được gặp cô - Nói rồi Đức vua đưa tay vể phía cô, thân thiện

Nàng ngẩn ra một lúc rồi rụt rè đưa tay ra, mọi việc thay đổi nhanh quá, nàng không phản ứng kịp.

Bàn tay của ngài thật rắn chắc, dù không cố tình vẫn siết chặt lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé của Archer Queen.

Ngài nhìn bàn tay của nàng, nói khẽ:

\- Đã lâu lắm rồi... tôi không thể nắm bàn tay nào vừa với tay mình...

Nàng ngượng ngùng rụt tay lại, bởi lẽ... chưa từng có ai nắm tay nàng lâu như vậy, và cũng chưa có bàn tay nào... nắm trọn tay nàng

Barbarian King thấy vẻ mặt của nàng liền bật cười, rồi ngồi xuống, hỏi:

\- Cô không muốn ở làng này sao? Chẳng lẽ cô ngại à?

Nàng lặng lẽ ngồi xuống cạnh Đức vua, nói thật nhỏ:

\- Tôi ngại lắm, tôi không xứng đáng để...

Ngài nhìn Archer Queen. Nàng bối rối:

\- Ngài không biết đâu, tôi... không giống như các Archer Queen khác, khả năng chiến đấu của tôi rất kém, nếu tôi ở đây, thì...

\- Tại sao lại kém? - Barbarian King sau khi nghe 1 lát đã đặt câu hỏi

\- Vì... Tôi rất là nhát, và tôi không có nhiều kinh nghiệm - Archer Queen nói, nàng cười buồn

\- Thế cô không tìm cách khắc phục sao? - Đức Vua nhìn nàng - Như là xin ý kiến của mọi người, hay là xem người khác chiến rồi học theo?

Nghe đến đây, Archer Queen bị tổn thương. Nàng đâu phải là không biết học hỏi, nhưng cứ mỗi lần lên tiếng sẽ chẳng có ai trả lời hay góp ý, đến khi nàng thua trận lại cau có. Những hình ảnh ấy lần lượt hiện lên, bám chặt vào trong tâm trí vốn đã muốn lãng quên nó từ lâu. Nàng không thể nói được gì nữa, cổ họng đột nhiên nghẹn lại và sống mũi đã bắt đầu khó chiu, cảm xúc khi bị dồn nén trào ngược lên đẻ nén nàng

Barbarian King nhìn nàng, nhận thấy rõ mình đã hỏi một câu rất không hay, ngài đứng dậy và nói:

\- Tôi thì hôm nay cũng là ngày đầu tiên chung ta gặp nhau, sao ta không làm một trận giao hữu nhỉ?

Archer Queen ngẩng mặt lên, ngơ ngác nhìn Đức Vua đang chìa tay ra đợi, nàng tự động đứng dậy, đối diện với ngài, và... nàng gật đầu đồng thuận, dù sao nàng cũng muốn biết thực lực mình tới đâu

Đức Vua mỉm cười, và rút kiếm ra, rồi ngài tiến thẳng đến Archer Queen làm nàng giật mình, vội nâng nỏ lên, nhưng bất giác khựng lại, nàng không dám...

Thế nhưng, Barbarian King thì vẫn đánh, có lẽ đấy là bản năng của ngài, nên ngài càng lúc càng hăng, làm nàng bối rối. Nàng cảm thấy như đang đứng trước trận chiến lần trước, lúc nàng và anh hùng của ngôi làng đó giao chiến

Trong lúc nàng bị phân tâm, không để ý đã bị sượt chân và mất đà, phải tựa vào cây đại thụ sau lưng. Đối với một chiến binh, đây là cơ hội tốt nhất để giành chiến thắng. Theo bản năng chiến đấu, ngài xông đến và vung kiếm lên

Nàng nhất thời bị sốc, không phải vì ngài thay đổi tính cách quá nhanh, mà vì... cảnh tượng này... giống hệt lần trước, nỗi ám ảnh đó hiện lên mồn một trong tâm trí nàng, nàng sợ hãi ôm mặt, đôi vai nhỏ nhắn bất giác run rẩy, nàng không dám nhìn, nàng không sợ đau, nàng sợ cái cảnh tưởng ấy sẽ lại tiếp diễn, nàng sợ...

Nhưng, lại một lần nữa, không có đòn kiếm nào giáng lên người nàng cả, thay vào đó là một bàn tay rắn chắc nhẹ nhàng gỡ tay nàng ra, và một giọng nói ôn tồn truyền đến tai nàng:

\- Tôi hiểu rồi, Archer Queen...

Câu nói của ngài đã vô tình xuyên vào điểm yếu của nàng, nàng bỗng dưng bật khóc. nàng đã rất cố để kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình, nhưng không thể.

Barbarian King bối rối, nhưng ngài vẫn mạnh dạn đưa tay kéo nàng vào lòng, và vỗ vỗ nhẹ vào lưng nàng:

\- Tôi hiểu rồi...

\- Không, hức, ngài không hiểu gì đâu, hoàn toàn không đâu... - Nàng nhắm tịt mắt và lắc đầu nguầy nguậy khiến cho nước mắt chảy ra nhiều hơn

Ngài không biết làm sao, chỉ dám khẽ siết lấy đôi vai đang run bần bật kia mà an ủi

\- Tôi xin lỗi, tôi đã làm cô sợ. Cô nói đúng, tôi thật sự không hiểu gì về cô hết. Nào, bình tĩnh lại. ...

Ngài vừa mới nói hết câu thì đã thấy vị trưởng làng bước ra cùng ông chủ trại lính. Chưa biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, trưởng làng liền đằng hắng, nói:

\- Barbarian King, sao anh có thể làm một cô gái yếu đuối như vậy khóc thế hả, có phải anh đã bắt nạt cô ấy không vậy?

Archer Queen nghe thấy tiếng liền quay mặt đi chỗ khác, nàng không muốn trưởng làng nhìn thấy gương mặt đẫm nước mắt của mình. Barbarian King hiểu ý nàng nên nhnh chóng kéo nàng sát vào lòng mình. Nữ hoàng cảm thấy có chút bất ngờ. Lần đầu tiên... nàng ở gần một nam nhân đến vậy, cả người nàng ép sát vào Barbarian King, nàng có thể nghe thấy tiếng đập lồng ngực của ngài. Bất giác, nàng cảm thấy tim mình cũng vô tình hòa nhịp theo, và bỗng dưng nước mắt hết chảy ra

Cảm thấy người kia đã bình tĩnh lại, ngài buông nàng ra và giải thích với trưởng làng rằng ngài không có ý làm Archer Queen hoảng sợ, chỉ là vì ngài hơi quá đáng trong trận đấu giao hữu với nàng. Trưởng làng nghe thế chỉ mỉm cười, rồi bảo:

\- Ngài chủ trại, tôi thấy trời cũng tối rồi, ngài có muốn ở lại đây một đêm không, làng tôi vẫn còn nhiều phòng trống lắm

Chủ trại nhìn sang Archer Queen, và tuyệt vời thay, nàng gật đầu

Trưởng làng mỉm cười và ra hiệu cho nàng Witch gần đó, cô nàng gật đầu rồi quay vào trong

Tối hôm đó, Barbarian King đi lang thang trong làng, và nàng bắt gặp Archer Queen đang ngồi một mình, thẫn thờ nhìn lên vầng sáng ánh trăng. Ngài ngồi xuống cạnh nàng, và không hiểu sao lại vô thức nắm lấy bàn tay xinh xắn của nàng.

Nàng giật mình, và ngài cũng vội vàng rụt tay lại. Rồi cả hai im lặng hồi lâu, cuối cùng, ngài là người đầu tiên lên tiếng:

\- Archer Queen này, cô nghĩ sao về việc ở lại đây?

\- À... - Nàng bối rối - Tôi chỉ lo là...

\- Tôi sẽ hướng dẫn cô thêm - Ngài nói tiếp

\- Với lại... - Nàng ấp úng

\- Tôi sẽ bảo vệ cô - Ngài nói, giọng chắc nịch - Sẽ không ai có thể làm gì cô hết

Archer Queen ngạc nhiên nhìn ngài, Đức Vua định giải thích thêm, nhưng nàng đã nói, bằng một giọng chứa đầy sự cảm phục xem lẫn yêu thương:

\- Tôi rất lấy làm vinh hạnh, thưa ngài.


	4. Chapter 4

Tối hôm đó, Archer Queen ngủ rất ngon, nàng có hẳn một phòng riêng và không còn phải lo nghĩ về năng lực của mình nữa. Nàng có thấy ngài chủ trại và cô gái trưởng làng ngồi nói chuyện rất lâu, có lẽ là về việc nàng sẽ ở lại đây…

Sáng hôm sau, nàng thức dậy với tâm trạng vô cùng thoải mái, nét mặt không hề có vẻ gì là căng thẳng. Nàng bước ra ngoài, hưởng thụ không khí buổi sáng. Ngay lập tức, bầy Archer nhỏ xíu xúm lại quanh nàng, bé nào cũng loi nhoi loi nhoi, rồi lại chạy biến hết khi thấy Barbarian King đi đến.

– Bọn trẻ khá sợ ngài ấy nhỉ? – Nàng cười khúc khích.

– Tôi cũng chẳng biết nữa, chắc tại tin đồn hôm nay cô sẽ bắt đầu vào " lò luyện " đã đến tai tụi nó – Barbarian King nhún vai.

Archer Queen chợt nhớ ra:

– Tôi quên mất! Đức Vua, liệu ngài có phiền nếu….

– Không vấn đề gì – Ngài mỉm cười, rồi cả hai cùng đi xuống thung lũng.

– Nào, chuẩn bị chưa? – Ngài ngồi xuống một tảng đá lớn, chống cằm nhìn Archer Queen.

– Tôi luôn sẵn sàng – Nàng nói, giọng chắc nịch, và bắt đầu cuộc tập luyện theo sự hướng dẫn của Barbarian King:

– Phải cầm ở đây này.

– Lệch rồi, lại đi.

– Cô chưa nạp thêm cung vào nỏ mà bắn cái gì?

– Lùi lại chút nữa.

– Tập trung vào.

Ngài thật sự rất kĩ tính, đến một lỗi nhỏ cũng bắt bẻ. Nhưng ngài càng nói nàng lại càng bối rối. Loay hoay thế nào, nàng lại vấp chân và ngã.

– Archer Queen! – Ngài theo phản xạ, bất dây chạy đến đỡ lấy nàng, nàng cũng theo phản xạ mà bám víu lấy cánh tay săn chắc ấy. Cuối cùng, hai người vô tình làm ra cảnh tượng hết sức buốn cười: Ai cũng đưa một chân lên, người thì chống một tay xuống đất, người thì đưa một tay lên trời.

Hai người bối rối ngồi bật dậy. Nàng lúng túng nói:

– Tôi xin lỗi…..

– Không sao, hôm nay vậy là đủ rồi, ngày mai ta sẽ tiếp tục…

Ngài bỏ lửng câu nói rồi quay đi, không để nàng nhìn thấy gương mặt đã hơi ửng đỏ.

Cả hai người im lặng bước về làng. Trên đường đi, nàng rụt rè lên tiếng mở lời:

– Barbarian King, tôi… lúc nãy tôi hơi bất cẩn…

– Không sao – Ngài nhún vai, đôi mắt vẫn không nhìn nàng – Dù sao ở đó cũng không có ai ngoài chúng ta, thế nên cô không cần phải ngại.

Nàng ngước lên.

– Đó là nơi tôi thường đến để tập luyện. Cảnh quan nơi đó khá thích hợp.

– Vâng – Nàng cúi mặt, im lặng.

Hai người cứ tiếp tục giữ nguyên bầu không khí ấy. Tới khi về làng, ngài mới lên tiếng:

– Mỗi sáng cứ đến đó đợi tôi.

Rồi ngài rảo bước đi về phòng, bỏ mặc nàng đang ngơ ngác nhìn.

Archer Queen cảm thấy có chút hụt hẫng. Thái độ của ngài hôm nay thực khác với hôm qua, vừa nghiêm nghị lại khó tính. Có lẽ vì sự vụng về của nàng đã làm ngài bực bội. Những suy nghĩ của nàng lập tức tan biến khi bầy Archer lóc nhóc chạy lại:

– Chị Queen, chị chơi với bọn em đi!

Bọn nhóc cứ nhao nhao rồi ( lại ) chạy biến khi thấy trưởng làng đi đến.

– Nhìn cô có vẻ buồn? – Vị trưởng làng nhã nhặn

– Vâng – Nàng nhẹ nhàng gật đầu

– Hẳn là vì anh chàng to lớn đó? – Cô bật cười hỏi – Nói đi, có phải anh ta bắt nạt cô?

Nàng bối rối:

– A, không phải, chỉ là tại…

– Cô đừng sợ, anh ta chỉ khó chịu khi luyện tập thôi – Vị trưởng làng nói rồi nhìn về phía cánh cửa phòng Barbarian King đóng cửa im ỉm

Rồi cô quay sang nhìn một bóng dáng nhỏ xíu đang ngồi một mình.

Archer Queen chỉ biết gật đầu rồi xin phép đi trước. Nàng không dám nhìn vào đôi mắt của trưởng làng. Nó… quá đặc biệt.

Kể tùi hôm đó, Archer Queen luôn nghe theo lời Barbarian King, sáng nào cũng xuống thung lũng tập luyện, nhưng luôn cố gắng không để bị ngã ( Nàng sợ lần này ngài chém nàng luôn chứ không thèm hầm hầm mặt mày nữa). Sự cố gắng của nàng cộng thêm áp lực và lo sợ đã khiến nàng căng thẳng, đối với nàng, ngài khi bình thường là một đồng chí hiểu chuyện, nhưng khi tập luyện, ngài lại là " giáo sư" dữ dằn, có khả năng làm bầu không khí chùng xuống và đá bay sự thân thiện ( Tưởng tượng cao xa thật).

Barbarian King cũng không cảm thấy thoải mái chút nào, dù ngài có hơi khó tính nhưng nàng có cần thiết phải như vậy không? Thử nghĩ xem, nếu bạn kèm cặp một người mà lúc nào người cũng cứng nhắc vì sợ, mặt mày căng thẳng, nói gì cũng nghe như mật thư, thậm chí đến ho khẽ cũng giật thót thì sao mà chịu nổi! Với lại, nếu nàng căng thẳng như vậy thì kiến thức sẽ rất khó tiếp thu.

Sau hai tuần mệt mỏi, ngài quyết định phá vỡ bầu không khí nặng nề ấy.

Buổi sáng hôm đó, Archer Queen không cẩn thận đã bắn trật, và cây cung sượt qua ngón tay nàng, làm nó chảy máu. Nàng hốt hoảng, nhưng vẫn cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh. Vừa đặt nỏ xuống, cả hai tay nàng đã nhanh chóng bị nắm lại.

– Cô hay thật đấy, một cây cung mà cả hai bàn tay đều bị thương – Ngài nói trong khi đang quan sát vết cắt trên tay nàng.

– A, tôi… tôi xin lỗi, tôi sẽ… – Nàng bối rối, trong khi ngài quay lại lấy một chai thuốc trị thương nhỏ trong túi.

– Hai vết cắt sâu thế này, làm sao mà cầm nỏ được nữa chứ… – Ngài vừa nói vừa bôi thuốc lên tay nàng.

– Bàn tay mảnh mai bị nắm lấy đã sợ, nay bị bôi thuốc lại thêm cái đau, khiến hai bàn tay nàng khẽ run run, chỉ mong được thoát khỏi bàn tay mạnh mẽ ấy.

Cảm thấy rõ đối phương đang sợ hãi, ngài bắt đầu giảng dạy:

– Khi nhắm bắn một thứ gì đó, cô phải thật bình tĩnh, nếu căng thẳng, cô sẽ không thể nào bắn chính xác được đâu.

Rồi ngài lại nói thêm bao nhiêu là thứ, nào là cách đứng, hướng bắn, rồi tùm lum hết lên. Mỗi câu ngài nói ra đều làm nàng cảm thấy tội lỗi, rồi xấu hổ, nàng cảm thấy mình thật vụng về.

– Nhưng cô tiếp thu khá nhanh đấy, rất tốt.

Ngài nâng bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của nàng lên và hôn lên nó một cách nhẹ nhàng và nhã nhặn. Trong một giây phút nào đó, nàng có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ đôi môi kia lan tỏa khắp người mình, và khẽ lay động trái tim nhỏ bé, làm đôi má ửng đỏ…

Nàng ngẩn người, đôi mắt vô thức nhìn người đối diện. Ngài không nói gì, chỉ im lặng đứng dậy, nói:

– Hôm nay tập thế này là đủ rồi, ngày mai ta sẽ tiếp tục…

Từ ngày hôm đó, Archer Queen tiếp thu kiến thức nhanh hơn trước kia rất nhiều, điều này làm Barbarian King vô cùng hài lòng. Trong một thời gian ngắn, nàng đã có thể chứng tỏ bản lĩnh. Bất kể khi nào được khen ngợi, nàng đều nói chính ngài đã giúp nàng có được ngày hôm nay.

Một buổi sáng nọ, ngôi làng bị một kẻ lạ mặt xâm nhập. Thật hiếm khi gặp được tên nào có nhiều kĩ năng tuyệt vời như hắn. Hắn dễ dàng lẻn vào và trộm được rất nhiều thứ quý giá. Nghe thấy tiếng động, cả Barbarian King và Archer Queen đều chạy ra, nàng ngạc nhiên nhìn xung quanh:

– Trưởng làng đã đi đâu rồi nhỉ?

– Cô ấy rất ít khi ở làng, và đây có thể xem là lần đầu tiên làng ta gặp đối thủ mạnh như thế này – Vừa nói, ngài vừa nhanh tay bắt lấy một chiếc mũi tên đang lao về phía nàng, rồi ra lệnh – Cô lo bên đó, tôi lo bên này, nhanh.

Nàng lập tức chạy đi, dùng cây nỏ bằng vàng chặn đường tên trộm lại, hắn lập tức sai thuộc hạ tấn công. Dù nàng có nhiều kĩ năng nhưng dù sao cũng là nữ nhi, một mình nàng không thể nào chiến thắng bọn chúng dễ dàng.

Sau một hồi chiến đấu, nàng bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt, vừa lúc đó, một con rồng lao đến. Nàng nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận được một vòng tay ôm lấy mình và một luồng khí nóng phả mạnh vào mặt, nhưng nàng không thấy đau.

Nàng mở mắt, con rồng đã nằm bẹp dưới đất, Barabrian King đã đỡ đạn cho nàng. Tên trộm đã bỏ chạy, vì trưởng làng đã quay lại. Nàng ngơ ngác nhìn ngài, rồi vội vàng lấy trong túi một chai thuốc và một cuộn băng, rồi lúng túng băng bó cho ngài.

– Tôi xin lỗi, vì tôi mà ngài…. – Nàng vừa băng bó vừa luôn miệng nói lời xin lỗi.

Ngài chỉ im lặng nhìn vẻ mặt lúng túng của nàng. Sau khi băng bó xong, ngài nắm lấy bàn tay nàng, nói khẽ khàng:

– Có lẽ nàng đã quên, nhưng ta thì vẫn nhớ…

Ngài thay đổi cách xưng hô làm nàng ngạc nhiên, và nàng cũng không hiểu ngài đang nói gì.

– Ta đã từng nói, là ta sẽ luôn bảo vệ nàng, dù có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Nàng chợt nhớ ra, phải rồi, tối hôm đó, ngày đầu tiên nàng về làng…

– Ngài không cần phải như vậy đâu ạ, bây giờ tôi có thể… – Nàng nói khẽ khàng, vẫn còn chìm trong hồi tưởng.

– Dù nàng có tài giỏi đến mấy, đối với ta vẫn yếu đuối lắm. Và… Nàng có thể cho ta vinh dự được bảo vệ nàng không? Ta muốn bảo vệ nàng suốt đời…

Rồi Đức Vua ôm nàng vào lòng. Chưa bao giờ nàng cẩm thấy tim mình đập nhanh thế này, nàng cảm thayu1 rất hạnh phúc, và cũng rất… ngại ngùng. Nàng ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng của ngài, thì thầm:

– Được chàng bảo vệ là niềm vinh dự của em, cảm ơn chàng.

Quả thật nàng đã sai lầm khi nghĩ ngôi làng nào cũng giống hệt nhau. Giờ nàng đã tìm thấy ngôi làng dành cho riêng mình, và cả người bạn đồng hành tuyệt vời nhất.

Trong giây phút đó, không ai nhìn thấy vị trưởng làng dễ thương ở đâu. Đơn giản là vì cô ấy đang ngồi trên nóc nhà chính cao chót vót, ngắm nhìn đôi trẻ hạnh phúc ở dưới và nhìn xuống chiếc kẹp tóc hình con cá mà thủ thỉ:

– Người ta đã hạnh phúc rồi đấy, thế bao giờ mới đến lượt chúng ta nhỉ?


End file.
